Out Of Character
by S0C1ETY
Summary: Playa, The Boss, The President and most importantly... The guy who can't get over a girl. Eight years later The Boss is still in love with Lin. But what will happen when he sneaks away from The White Crib to see her grave in Stilwater? Will anyone figure out a secret he is hiding? Terrible summary, I know but please read anyway. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I feel like I just need to write this. I've been thinking about this story for weeks for weeks on end and there are only a few Boss and Lin stories. **

**Feel free to leave a review but please be nice… This is my first story on here:)**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Saints row… Wish I did though:(**

**I will name The Boss when he's with Lin (Because she's the only person to know his name) other than that he will the go by The Boss/He.**

Chapter 1

The Boss stood outside with a beer in his hand. Although there was a party going on inside he didn't want to be there. But before he could go back inside Johnny appeared beside him.

"Yo Boss, what are you doing out here man?"

"Look Johnny I never thought I'd say this but." Johnny could sense something was bothering him but allowed his friend to continue. "I'm just fed up with all these parties and strippers." Johnny pretended to faint but The Boss just watched him with a blank expression on his face.

"Now I know something is bothering you Boss, if you were in a good mood I know you would have laughed." The only answer Johnny received was silence. Gat thought for a second before asking another question . "Listen dude, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway. You need to get over Lin, it's been eight years man just move on." The words echoed in the Boss' head before he snapped. He turned around and punched Johnny straight in the jaw before storming off.

"Fucking hell that guy still has a better punch than me." Johnny said before heading back inside to get another drink.

**Thanks for reading and sorry it's a short chapter. This chapter explained… The Boss is still hung up on Lin and he gets angry/snaps when people talk about her. I might add some flashbacks in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with another chapter:)Hopefully this chapter is longer… If you want this story to pull on your heart strings a little bit or get you thinking I suggest listening to a sad song beforehand.**

Chapter 2

Johnny's POV

I wake up to find no one in my bed. Normally a stripper would be asleep beside me but I wasn't in the mood. As I got up I slowly poked the side of my face. "Fuck." I mumbled as I felt the bruise on the side of my face. "He really does have a good punch." I felt kind of guilty about what I said to him last night but I guess what they say is true. People do tell the truth when they're drunk. I guess it just irritates me, she was like a sister to me and I can't say I don't miss her but I can say that I have moved on with my life.

Boss' POV

I wake up with a massive headache. I groan as I turnover to look at the time. 9:55am. "Shit" I said to myself "I have a press conference in like five minutes!" Instead of getting up; I turnover again. "Oh well Kinzie will handle it.. after all she _loves_ people." Without another thought I fell back into a deep slumber. After a while I began to dream.

Flashback/Dream

Lin sat alone in the church on one of the old columns eating freckle bitches and texting members of The Rollerz. After finishing her food she began to get bored. She called the new kid that she'd done a few jobs with. It began to ring, after a few rings he picked up. "Hey kid, you busy right now?" She asked in a seductive tone. Lin waited for an answer but remembered he didn't talk. "If you aren't busy meet me at the church." She said before ending the call and continuing to text some of The Rollerz.

Lin didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after the call she heard footsteps echoing inside the church. He approached her and sat beside her on the column. "Look kid, you're going to have to open your mouth sometime. So why not now?"

"And why do you want me to talk so bad?" He asked looking at the shocked expression on her face.

"Well if you must know, it helps me build trust." He just looked at her with a smile on his face. He began to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I don't even know why I trust you anyway." He just laughed at her comment. "Seriously kid, I don't even know your name." The smile slowly disappeared from his face and he looked down at the ground.

"My name is part of my past, a past I do not wish to remember."

"C'mon kid, it can't be that bad." Lin teased.

"It's not my name ok? It's the fact that I'm hiding and my name can't get out."

"Hang on a second kid, who the fuck are you hiding from?" Lin asked as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket .

"You promise you won't tell anybody about me?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I might seem like a stubborn bitch but you can trust me, so if I say I won't tell anybody that means I won't tell anybody." Lin said sternly while looking at him. 'Damn he's cute' she thought to herself.

"My name is Kyle and I'm hiding from people who value knowledge; knowledge they believe no one should have. Unfortunately I have that knowledge." He looked back up at her. "I don't really want to talk about it though." Lin looked him in the eye.

"Hey, I get it." She smiled weakly at him. "I didn't have the perfect childhood either. But if you ever want to talk about it." Kyle cut her off this time.

"I can talk to you." They both laughed. "Because it's not like I've never heard that one before." Kyle said sarcastically.

"I have finally met someone with a higher level of sarcasm than me, that's a shocker." They both laughed again. Within a few seconds Lin's phone went off. "Shit, The Rollerz want me at one of their races, I've got to go but it was nice talking to you." Lin walked to the door leaving Kyle still seated watching her leave. "You better not be staring at my ass." She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kyle shouted back.

"More of that sarcasm." He could hear her laughing as she left. Kyle had finally found a perfect girl. Like one he always used to dream about. The smiled faded from his face again as he began to think about his past.

"If they find me, they'll hurt her. I can't let that happen." He whispered to himself as he left the church.

Boss/Kyle's POV

"Will you fucking stop that!" I shouted. Someone was knocking on my door. The knocking continued and was getting louder. I finally got really annoyed and sat up. I realised was only in my underwear and decided to put on some tracksuit bottoms before running my hand through my medium length brown hair. Before I opened the door I checked to see if I looked presentable in my mirror. I slowly looked down at the inside of my forearm. It said Lin in Chinese writing, I missed her so bad. The knocking began to sound like someone trying to break down the door so I quickly opened it.

"Of all things you could be doing, you were fucking sleeping!" Kinzie screamed in my face. After last night and the dream I had before I really couldn't be bothered with this. So I slammed the door in her face. After a few seconds I kind of felt bad so I opened it again to find her still standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "I'm not going to bail you out again, you are the fucking president of the fucking united fucking states, get you're fucking act together!" Kinzie screamed, again.

"Kinzie, I'm sorry ok. It's just." I paused as I didn't want to fill her in on my personal life.

"It's just what?" Kinzie asked me "and don't use the 'I have a hangover' excuse!" There's no way I'm getting out of this one I thought to myself.

"Have you seen Johnny today?" I asked trying to change the subject for my own personal interest.

"Yeah I've seen him today, he's got a massive bruise on his face and he won't tell anyone how he got it." I was happy that Kinzie had dropped the subject but I wanted to know why Gat didn't tell anyone.

"I may have kind of hit him last night." I said while awkwardly scratching the back of neck.

"You did what? Why?" Kinzie shouted at me.

"Kinzie will you stop shouting for god sake you're giving me a headache." Brilliant another headache I thought to myself. "It was just a small argument Kinzie, it's nothing to worry about."

"Really? I've never seen you hit anyone of your friends let alone your best one. So stop lying to me." I could tell Kinzie was getting angry and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"He said some stuff to me about someone from our past and it made me snap, ok?" I started to tense up again. "What's the date today?" What a random question to ask I thought to myself.

"September 9th. Why?" Kinzie asked me and I could tell she was getting slightly suspicious.

"Can you meet me in the board room in ten minutes?" She shook her head and I knew she was pissed off with me. "Please Kinzie I really need your help." With one eyebrow raised Kinzie was searching me eyes for answers. After a few seconds she slowly nodded her head and left.

I shut the door and got changed into black jeans, black shoes, a black hoodie and I put on a black pair of sunglasses. I then opened a small safe under my bedside table and grabbed a small box. Before leaving my room I poked my head out of the door to see if the coast was clear. It was. I made my way down to the board room to meet Kinzie. Praying no one saw me.

**So this chapter had a bit of everything in it but oh well. Now I'm going to leave you wondering why The Boss/Kyle is going to meet Kinzie:D Until next time (Which could be a while because I have so much work at the moment) bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first chapter is really short and bad, therefore I am going to rewrite it (When I can be bothered).**

**I'm also struggling to start this story but once it gets going I promise it will get better. **

**From what you have gathered you should know that Kinzie likes to shout in this story, prepare for more shouting in this chapter:D**

Chapter 3

"Kinzie?" The Boss said as he entered the board room. He looked around for her but all he could see was her laptop. "For fuck sake." Said The Boss as he sat on one of the chairs. He began spinning round in circles while waiting for Kinzie. While facing the window and looking outside he stopped spinning. Memories started flooding back to him once again. "Why can't just forget about everything and just live in the now?" He mumbled to himself. Realising his own sadness he spun back around again.

"Why can't that nosey shit just mind his own business?" Kinzie shouted as she slammed the door shut.

"Is Matt pissing you off again?" The Boss asked. Kinzie jumped with shock as she didn't realise The Boss was already in there. After she recomposed herself, she looked at The Boss and what he was wearing.

"Seriously Boss, what the fuck do you want? Because you look weird and most importantly." The Boss cut her off.

"You have work to do." The Boss said while smirking. "Because I haven't heard that one before." He said this really sarcastically. Kinzie was getting extremely pissed off and The Boss could tell, he didn't want her to say no to his proposal so he went back to being serious.

"Do you have to be that sarcastic all the time, seriously!" Kinzie said loudly. "I'm not surprised you don't know a single person who is just as sarcastic as you." After hearing those words The Boss began to tense up; Kinzie noticed and became slightly suspicious. "Why did you tell me to meet you in here Boss?"

"Because." He paused. "I need your help." Kinzie raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"What do you need now Boss? Another stripper pole? A different brand of beer?" The Boss began to get annoyed with her assuming all of these things.

"No, I don't need any of those things!" He shouted at her and waited to calm down before speaking again. "I need you to help me disappear." The Boss said quietly.

Kinzie's POV

"Are you forgetting that you're the president? You can't just walk on out of The White House and disappear." I snapped at him. He was really starting to annoy me with all of this secrecy.

"Please Kinzie." Is he begging? I thought to myself before asking him another question.

"Tell me why, and maybe I'll help you." The Boss didn't speak a word and I was beginning to think that I should break this silence. "At least tell me what I need to do to help you."

"Don't watch over me and make sure no one can find me." What the fuck is he doing? I asked myself. If I helped him get away, would he ever come back? The country would start asking questions and we would all be forced into giving answers. "Where are you planning on going?" I asked him. What the fuck am I doing? I can't seriously be asking him this?

"Stilwater." That was all he said. But I wanted to find out more.

"And why are you wanting to go to Stilwater so bad?"

"Because I want to get over her." He replied while looking down at his feet. However I was stunned, I wanted to find out who this 'her' is.

"Who is this 'her'?" I asked him, not expecting an answer but it was worth a shot. He rolled up his sleeve to show me a tattoo. To my misfortune it was in Chinese and I couldn't read it.

"Lin." He said to me, I could detect the sadness in his voice as he said her name. "Take this." He said while handing me a brick style phone. "I'll call you in a week." He said before sneaking out of the room. What have I gotten myself into I thought as I put the phone in my pocket and began to start typing a document on my laptop.

Boss/Kyle's POV

How does that woman do that? I thought to myself as I jogged down the endless amount of hallways to get to a secret black Hammerhead I had been working on. How does she always find a way to make me say stuff I don't want to? I was almost at the garage but I could hear voices.

"Ok, just make sure my car gets out in the correct place. I like to know exactly where it is." After I heard Asha's voice I knew I was fucked. 'She's a god damn MI6 agent for god sake, there's no way I'm sneaking past her' After thinking of all of the ways it could go wrong I decided to take the idiot approach and just try to walk past her. I heard footsteps coming towards me so I began casually walking down the hall hoping she didn't notice. I noticed she was looking down at her phone which made me breathe a sigh of relief however as we got closer she began to put her phone away. "Shit." I whispered under my breath so she couldn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" And she has seen me what great timing (We are standing about two metres apart). I start walking again pretending I didn't hear but she grabbed my arm as I tried to walk past her. "And just who are you." She scowled.

"It's me." I said to her but she didn't let go of my arm. "So let go of my fucking arm and let me go where I was going." I scowled back at her. She did as I asked and I carried on walking; I could feel her eyes watching me but at this point. I didn't really care.

After reaching my car I opened the door and turned the key. The sound of the engine echoed and a small smile appeared on my face. "She would have been proud of the work I've done on this." I said to myself and I hit the pedal and sped off towards Stilwater.

**Ok so I didn't have any work to do but I probably will tomorrow. I hope everything is clear so far but other questions such as... Why is this in the 'Supernatural' category? Will be answered further on in the story.**

**I also know these chapters are short but I'm struggling with description, I guess this is going to be a short story or a long story with a lot of chapters. But bye for now:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hope you like this story so far:) **

**The Boss is driving to Stilwater at the beginning of this chapter btw, I don't know why but I just wanted to start this chapter with a flashback. Because I'm sassy… that's why:')**

Chapter 4

Flashback

"Hey Kyle, put on something blue and meet me at the church."

"Be there in ten." He replied. Lin ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. After a few seconds she pulled out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She then pulled out her lighter and lit it . A few seconds later she exhaled the smoke. Lin began to her footsteps and placed her hand on the gun beside her. Julius walked round the corner and looked at Lin.

"It's only me Lin, you don't need the gun." He said pointing towards her hand.

"You can never be too sure in this world." Lin replied.

"Well you can be sure about me." Julius smiled at her as he walked closer. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well The Rollerz don't need me at the moment, so I'm waiting for the kid to get here so we can go fuck with them."

"Fuck with them; or fuck with each other?" Julius asked smugly. Lin glared at him but he continued to talk. "Even an old gangbanger like me can see it."

"Enlighten me Julius, what exactly can you see?"

"You flirt with him and he doesn't stop you."

"What is this Julius? 6th grade?" Lin asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"All the Saints can see you two have a connection."

"Fuck off Julius." Was all Lin had to say to him.

"I feel like I should leave before he gets here." Julius said, as he said that he winked at her.

"If I tell him the stuff you said, he'll say its bullshit too!" Lin snorted back at him.

"No he wouldn't, he doesn't even talk!" Laughed Julius.

"Not to you." Lin mumbled as she stood up and head towards the door.

"Wait you got him to talk?" Julius shouted. But Lin had already gone outside. After a few minutes Kyle appeared; wearing a skin tight blue t-shirt and white jeans. Lin couldn't stop staring at how good he looked especially in that skin tight t-shirt. 'He should wear stuff like this more often' She thought to herself before walking up to him.

"You ready to go fuck with The Rollerz a little bit?" He nodded and they both got into her signature Voxel. The first few minutes of the journey were in silence; a very awkward silence. Lin decided to try and break the ice. "So… how have you been?" She asked him but he didn't reply. "Don't go all mute on me again Kyle, you're cooler when you talk."

"And what exactly do I say?" He asked her.

"Anything you want to fucking say." She told him smugly.

"I've never had a way with words Lin, my mouth has got me into a lot of trouble."

"So to stay out of trouble you don't speak at all?" Lin asked, slightly confused.

"Exactly. Besides, I usually get nervous around pretty girls anyway." He said the last part with a smirk on his face. Lin laughed at him. Normally if a guy said that to her she'd shoot him but with Kyle it was different.

"It's weird."

"What?"

"Normally I'm just a moody bitch but when I'm with-" Lin smashed her hand into the wheel causing the horn to make an ear splitting roar. "What a stupid fucking 'hippie chick' playing hacky sack in the middle of the road." Lin exclaimed. **(Anyone guess who the hippie chick was:D)**

"You've got a large case of road rage there." Kyle laughed.

"Anyway like I was saying, when I'm with you I can actually be myself and I have no idea why."

"You like me." Kyle teased. Lin just laughed at his comment. "See you didn't reply, you're not denying it."

"Ok; I admit it, I think you're cute."

"So why don't you let me take you on a date then?"

"I don't know; I don't think that thinking someone is cute; is enough to get me to go on a date with them." Kyle knew she was playing hard to get but decided to go along with it.

"But you like my sarcasm to."

"Nope that's not going to work." Lin said playfully.

"Neither is you playing hard to get but I'm still going along with it." Lin began to laugh.

"You know, I've never met someone who can work me out as quickly as you can." Lin smiled.

"Working people out is one of my many talents." Kyle said while smirking.

"And what are your other talents?" Lin asked seductively.

"You'll have to find that out once we start dating."

"How do you know that? I'm not an easy woman to please."

"Who said I liked easy women." Kyle joked as they got out of the car and headed into brown baggers. (That was owned by The Vice Kings.)

"We just shoot all the fuckers in here, right?" Kyle asked.

"I Wouldn't do it any other way." She replied with a devilish grin. Both of them walked into the store. Lin had a single pistol in her hand whereas Kyle had a submachine gun and a pistol. They both began to shoot all the liquor and everyone inside the building. Suddenly some VK's appeared from the back of the store but Kyle shot them before they could do anything. As more VK's began to appear Lin jumped over the counter and hid behind it for cover. But Kyle just stood in middle of the store gunning down every person who got in his way. "Kyle!" Lin shouted over the sound of the gunfire. "Take cover, you're going to get shot." She shouted again, this time getting his attention.

"But I don't need to." He yelled back over the sound of a grenade exploding.

"Then throw me a gun, I only have one mag left!" Before he could throw her a gun and large man with a machine gun walked into the store. "What the fuck?" Lin yelled as the man started opening fire on the desk she was hiding behind. Kyle turned round and saw where the man was shooting. Before he could even think, he jumped towards the man and kicked the large gun out of his hand. Both men started throwing punches at each other repeatedly. Lin watched helplessly, feeling around the floors for ammo. The large man grabbed Kyle round the neck and pulled a pistol from his pocket.

"Lin!" Kyle shouted as she looked up to see him in the man's grasp. "Go to the church!" Lin shook her head. "Go!" He shouted again but it was as if time had stopped. Lin stayed frozen. She watched as the man shot a full mag of bullets into Kyle's abdomen. The man smirked and let go of Kyle's neck but as he did Kyle grabbed a shattered bottle of the shelf and dug it into the man's face. He then grabbed another bottle and wedged into right into the man's stomach. As the large man fell to the ground Lin ran over to Kyle.

"How the fuck, are you not dead?" Lin tried to shout at him but all that came out of her mouth was a whisper.

"Let's just get back to the church." Kyle said calmly as he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the shop. They both got in the car and Kyle started to drive.

"How are you not dead?" Lin looked at Kyle but he just kept looking forward. "How are you not in pain?" She asked but realised she should stop because he was starting to tense up.

Boss/Kyle's POV

'I remember that day like it was yesterday' I thought to myself as I entered Stilwater. 'She was the only person in the Saints to ever find out about me. Even Johnny doesn't know' I needed to stop thinking about this. I knew that I had to get over her. But I also knew I needed to do it on my own.

Back at The White Crib

Johnny walked into the main private lounge where most of the crew were sitting. Pierce was watching porn, Kinzie was on her laptop, Asha was beating the crap out of a boxing bag, Shaundi was talking on the phone, Ben was playing checkers with Keith and Matt was playing a game on that handheld gaming device he always has with him. Johnny cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Anyone seen The Boss today?"

Everyone shook their heads except Asha and Kinzie.

"I've seen him." Said Asha as everyone's head turned to look at her. "He was acting really weird, and he was a huge asshole." Kinzie's eyes focused back to her laptop as Asha continued. "He was walking towards the garage, but he was wearing a black hoodie. Like he didn't want to be seen."

"Fuck, Kinzie do you think you can find him?" Shaundi finished her phone call and joined the group discussion.

"Johnny are you sure he wants to be found?" Asked Kinzie. "He's just totally disappeared." She was trying to act clueless but she hated lying to the other Saints.

"Well why the fuck did he leave?" Shaundi asked, she noticed Johnny look down at his feet.

"I think it's my fault he's gone guys." Johnny piped up as they all turned to look at him. We had a disagreement last night and he hit me." All of them but Kinzie looked shocked.

"Well care to tell us what this 'disagreement' was about." Said an obviously worried Matt.

"It was about an ex of his, but if he ever wants you guys to know about it he'll tell you."

"Why can't you tell us man?" Moaned Pierce.

"Because it isn't my fucking place." Snapped Johnny.

"It's the tattoo on his arm, isn't it Johnny?" Kinzie asked with a fake worried look on her face.

"How the fuck do you know about her?"

"He told me earlier today." Everyone in the room was in shock and confusion. "He also said that he's going to be back in a week. So we need to cover for him."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ben.

"Well I guess we cover for him, if he's gone longer than a week we'll look for him." Ordered Johnny and they all nodded.

**It may take me a while to write the next chapter but it will be worth it. **

**I felt like I needed to include the other Saints in the story but they won't be in it much.**

**Why does Kyle feel no pain? Wait for the next chapter to find out;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love writing about these two, they seemed to make a good team while taking out The Rollerz but I wish they would bring her back. Although I like Shaundi she is nowhere near as badass as Lin and I would love if Lin could return to a Saints Row game.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Once The Boss reached Stilwater he didn't know where to go. After driving around for about an hour he remembered that he still owned his Red Light Apartment. He first moved to Stilwater in 2006 after running away from a Government organization. The Boss knew his friends would be worried by now but he was too busy thinking about Lin. What was supposed to be a trip to get over her was just triggering more memories they had together.

Flashback (Back at the church)

"What the fuck was that?" Lin shouted at him. Kyle just stood looking all around the room trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Is this some type of 'super power'? Or something?" But she got no reply from him. Kyle looked towards one of the doors. Some sort of shadow caught his eye. Kyle acted on instinct. He stepped forward quickly and embraced her so his mouth was at the same height as her ear.

"Someone is here." He whispered in her ear. "I watched their shadow." Lin listened carefully to what he was saying but focused on holding him at the same time. She was making the most of holding him. Making the most of holding his muscular body.

"Have they gone?" Lin asked around 30 seconds later. Kyle continued to watch the door that he had seen the shadow.

"If people find out about me, I could get taken back there." He whispered in a scared tone. "I don't know if they've gone but we need to get out of here." Lin was stunned by what he had just told her and how much fear she could hear in his voice.

"Alright let's go, but you are going to tell me about this later." Lin held his hand as they started to walk towards one of the exits. "One of my apartments is just down the street, we can go there." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Lin to hear what he was saying.

"Play along." She mumbled. "Babe I can't wait to get a Freckle Bitches." Lin said in a slightly loud voice.

"Me too babe, I'm starving." He replied casually as they walked out onto the street towards Lin's car. After they both got in the car Kyle began to drive at a normal speed as Lin watched the mirrors to see if they were being followed.

"Looks like whoever it was isn't following us."

"That's a relief 'but you can never be too sure in this world' and as for my past."

"Oh fuck no." She replied. "You are going to tell me when we get to your place because now I'm beginning to doubt if you're human or not."

"No Lin, I'm not a fucking alien if that's what you were thinking."

"Well I can never be too sure with you." She said with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Well it's not just a normal conversation starter is it." He snapped back at her. "Oh hey Lin how are you? Yeah well I have inhuman healing abilities." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not fucking stupid Kyle, you could have told me."

"What? And have you react like this?" As they reached his apartment they both got out and went inside.

"Wow this place is a shithole." Lin said while looking around.

"When you have to start with nothing, this is what you get." Kyle said with sorrow in his voice.

"Don't go acting like you're the one with a troubled past!" Lin snapped at him. "Because you're not." By now Lin was in his face. "When I was seven my parents were killed by an assassin." Kyle watched as Lin got worked up and continued to watch her true emotions through her eyes. "After they were killed I was moved out here I was in an orphanage until I could leave." She looked as if she was about to cry and Kyle didn't want to see her hurting like this. "I went to Chinatown because it was the only place in Stilwater that felt like home." Before she could say anything else he quickly cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. It took a few seconds for Lin to get over the shock but after she did she began to kiss him back. After another few the seconds the two of them broke the kiss. "What was that for?" Lin asked quietly.

"I hate seeing you upset." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I wasn't upset, I was angry." She replied while avoiding eye contact with him.

"I can read you like a book, remember?"

"You're an asshole!"

"But I'm a likeable asshole." Kyle replied while they both laughed.

"Are you going to tell me about this healing thing now or what?" Lin asked him returning to a serious voice.

"Ok, so about ten years ago I fell over and cut my knee at school." Lin laughed at his clumsiness. "However in a matter of seconds the wound had totally healed. The problem with that was I had a teacher trying to help me at the time." Kyle cringed and began to tense up a little. "They watched it and almost had a heart attack, so they called my parents." He started to ball up his fists. "My parents cut my hand to see if it was true, after my wound healed they reported it to some sort of Government Organization." He paused and took a deep breath. "They came to my house and put me in some sort of box as they shot both of my parents in the head." Kyle started to grind his teeth together and Lin put a hand on his chest. "I was ten years old and I had just witnessed my parents get killed in front of me, and I couldn't stop it." Lin put her other hand round the back of his neck and rubbed his hair slowly trying to calm him down. "They put me in this weird cell and conducted test after test after test. But they couldn't find out what was wrong with me, all they found out was 'My wounds heal and my eyes go purple' however they couldn't just let me go." A small smirk appeared on his face. "I used my ability to kill the two guys sitting in the back with me and escape, we were driving through Stilwater."

"And that's how you ended up here, and in The Saints."

"You can't tell anyone about this. I can't let them find me again." Lin nodded.

"I won't, I promise but to be honest now I don't have to worry about you being shot." Lin smiled at him.

"I can't say the same thing for you." Kyle said with a hint of sadness.

"I can look out for myself, you don't need to worry about me."

"I just don't know what I'd do without you." Lin kissed him before he could continue but it was more passionate this time. "It's not like I would become president or anything like that." They both laughed at Kyle's 'sarcasm' before Lin lead him to the couch.

"You better not try anything." Lin said sternly before they both lay on the couch.

"Couches aren't really my style." Kyle said cheekily before they both drifted off to sleep.

Boss/Kyle's POV

The Boss was just lying in his bed thinking but was interrupted when the small brick like phone began to ring.

"People are worried and I think Gat has already worked out where you are." Kinzie whispered down the phone.

"Well what did you say?"

"Everyone was in the room, so I said we should leave you to do whatever you're doing and look for you if you don't come back after a week." I breathed a sigh of relief after Kinzie stopped talking.

"I need to have a meeting with everyone when I get back, do you think that would be possible?"

"Sure Boss." She replied. "I've got one of _your _press conferences, so I've got to go."

"Take care of yourself Kinzie." I said quietly.

"You too Boss, you too." She said before ending the phone call. I hated knowing that some of my friends were worried but I needed to do this. I need to get over her. I lay in my bed waiting darkness to hit the streets of Stilwater as I was planning to go out.

Kinzie's press conference **I thought this would just be fun to write:D**

Kinzie walked hastily into the room and stood behind the podium. Every seat in the conference room was occupied by news reporters.

"The President is unable to be here at this time and would like me to give you all a sincere apology." After Kinzie said this the room emerged in out bursts of people shouting and asking questions. She waited for it to quiet down before she started responding to any of them.

"Kinzie!" Shouted a random man at the back.

"Yes?"

"Where is the president as we speak?"

"He is in a meeting at this moment in time." Replied Kinzie as she started to get nervous.

"Kinzie, can you give us an answer about a statement that he made recently?" Yelled a woman sitting on the front row.

"What statement?"

"The one where he said and I quote 'If people want to tag and spray paint all over un-owned properties let them, they aren't doing any harm they're actually doing the opposite by making the world we live in more colourful.'"

"I think the president meant what he said and many people also have the same view on this matter." Kinzie could tell the woman was looking for an argument.

"That doesn't change the fact that it is graffiti!" The woman shouted back. "If the property is owned or not we will not continue to condone these criminal actions."

"I think we have more important things to worry about than a bit of spray painting, don't you?" Kinzie asked in a sassy tone. The woman sat in silence. "Any other questions?"

"Considering The Saints took over Stilwater twice, took over Steelport and then took over America shouldn't you Satan summoning Saints be looking into World domination by now?"

"Jane it's funny that you say that because without the media and the camera's you are terrified of The Saints." Some of the people in the room chuckled and Jane went slightly red in the cheeks. "Don't think we haven't heard you on the radio slagging us off Jane but the best part is when The President and Shaundi interrupted your broadcast in search of Killbane, you were petrified and were suddenly acting nice to them; if I remember correctly you actually gave them the direction Killbane had run off in." Jane stormed out of the room and Kinzie laughed with the rest of the crowd.

"Why isn't the rest of the nation worried that they named a Sociopath President of the United States, he has nuclear weapons at his disposal now. If he gets pissed off at a country he could just blow it up." Shouted a man from the back.

"Because there's more to him than meets the eye." Kinzie said before stepping down from the podium and scurrying off the stage.

As she walked past Johnny he grabbed her arm. "You ok?" He asked her quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"I'm fine Johnny, Jane Valderama just pisses me off." She smiled a fake smile and he let go of her arm.

"Why did he tell you about Lin?" Johnny whispered.

"He knows that I know more about him than anyone else in The Saints."

"You sure about that."

"You keep digging around in government files for long enough you find things." She paused. "About everyone."

"What things are we talking about Kinzie?" Johnny growled in frustration which caused Kinzie to roll her eyes.

"I'm not sure Johnny." Kinzie snapped. "And for the record the government doesn't know either." Johnny just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Kinzie began to walk off but Johnny shouted at her.

"Is there any way you can find out?"

"Not unless he's here!" Kinzie shouted back before disappearing into one of the many rooms in The White Crib.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter (It's a bit longer) But I'm suffering writers block at the moment but I will start writing the next chapter asap:( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo new chapter… Problem is I know where I want to go with this story but I just don't know how to get there:') If you have any questions (I'm not the best at describing things) inbox or write them in a review.**

The Boss turned to look at the small clock next to his bed. It read 20:57. He decided that it was dark enough to go out. As he got up he grabbed the phone and the small box and put them in either pocket of his jeans. After having a sip of beer that was left on the counter he opened the door and walked up the steps. Once he had reached the top he looked around. The streets of Stilwater were exactly like her remembered them. They hadn't changed at all. A few boxes and fences had disappeared and appeared but apart from that everything was the same. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the smell of drugs and alcohol. These smells triggered memories he had with The Saints in this city. Whether they were good or bad he just smiled. After a few minutes of taking in his surroundings he got into his car and sped off to the Arena District.

After driving through the streets for a few minutes his phone started to go off.

"Kinzie I gave you that phone for you to call me if there's a big problem, not for you to check up on me every few hours."

"What are you hiding from us?" The Boss had a gut feeling what this was about but decided to act clueless in case it was nothing.

"What are you talking about Kinzie?"

"You know exactly what the fuck I am talking about!" Kinzie yelled down the phone.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you talking about Kinzie?" He asked her trying to conceal his rage.

"I managed to hack into the network of a government organization, what are you not telling us?"

"I'm not hiding anything." He snapped back at her.

"Well there's a photo that looks a lot like you connected to a file that talks about inhuman activities."

"Fuck you." He snarled.

"Why shouldn't I tell the other Saints about this?" She asked cockily, knowing that she was winning this battle.

"It gives me an excuse to kill you." His tone of voice was emotionless. Kinzie gulped.

"Is that a threat?" She stammered.

"It's a promise, the only other person that knew about me was Lin so I suggest you keep your mouth shut until I get back." The Boss said before ending the phone call. He could feel his blood boiling with rage. "I can't let this get out, they will find me again and they will find a way to torture me." He whispered shakily. "They will kill everyone around me."

At the White Crib with Kinzie

Kinzie was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from her forehead. All she could think about was The Boss and how he'd never spoken to her like that before. He was normally this happy and sarcastic guy but now he sounded angry and depressed. She just wished he would have told people about himself. But she wasn't going to tell anyone because if she did he might actually kill her. After shutting down her laptop she got off her bed and looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. Kinzie decided to go to the bar. When she got there she saw Shaundi sitting alone with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I didn't know you liked wine." Kinzie said before sitting next to her.

"Well I don't have to pay for it and it's a good stress relief when you don't have loa dust." Shaundi said while smiling.

"Can I have that bottle of whiskey?" She asked the bar tender. After looking at her weirdly for a few seconds he handed her the bottle and a glass.

"Seriously?" Shaundi asked, looking like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Well I have a lot on my plate right now." Kinzie said while pouring a glassful of whiskey.

"You want to talk about it before we both have too much to drink?"

"You won't tell anyone else?"

"Wow this sounds serious." Shaundi joked.

"You have no idea."

"What is it? I won't tell anyone, promise." Shaundi said before downing the last of her wine.

"I just got off the phone with The Boss." Shaundi looked shocked.

"Where is he Kinzie?" But Kinzie didn't answer, she just looked down at her drink.

"He threatened to kill me."

"Why the fuck did he do that?" Shaundi asked while sitting up and facing Kinzie.

"I know some information about his past." Kinzie took another sip of her drink. "Information that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Said Shaundi in a pissed off voice. "It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised." Kinzie replied quietly. "When I read the files I fell off my chair."

"Do you reckon he'll tell us when he gets back."

"I hope so."

"But anyway." Said Shaundi. "Any new gossip on the other Saints?"

"I'll trade you some gossip about Asha if you have gossip about anyone else." Kinzie smirked. 'Nothing beats a good girly gossip' she thought to herself.

"Well I have some gossip about Pierce." Smiled Shaundi. "You go first."

"I saw Asha literally throwing herself at Johnny." Whispered Kinzie. "Johnny didn't stop her either, she was twerking on him at the party." Shaundi burst out laughing after she heard the second part.

"No way." Shaundi said, sill laughing. "Well it's good to see Johnny has finally moved on but I never expected it to be with her."

"How do you think they would tell us if she were pregnant?" Both of them giggled at this thought.

"Ugh speaking of that, I got my period a few days ago." Shaundi whined.

"I've just got off mine." They both laughed again. "So what have you got on Pierce?"

"I heard him talking on the phone to a doctor about and STD he got from a stripper." After hearing this Kinzie was laughing so much, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Do you like any of The Saints?" Kinzie asked, as Shaundi signalled to the bar tender for another glass of wine.

"What do you mean 'like'?"

"As in like, like." Kinzie said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh for fuck sake Kinzie this isn't high school." Shaundi snapped. Kinzie could tell by her reaction that she was hiding something.

"Come on Shaundi." Kinzie moaned. "Who is it?" Shaundi mumbled something under her breath but Kinzie couldn't hear her. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Fine." She whispered loud enough for Kinzie to hear. "I like The Boss."

"No way." Kinzie said with her mouth wide open. "How long have you felt that way about him?"

"Ever since he rescued me from Veteran Child in Stilwater." Both women took a sip of their drinks before Shaundi continued. "I guess I liked how protective he was over me after that incident, although it was annoying at times I know it came from the right place."

"Why did nothing ever happen between you two?" Kinzie asked although she already knew the real answer.

"Well who would actually date a girl that used to be a crack-head and has a reputation for fucking half of the male population of Stilwater?" Shaundi asked before downing an almost full glass of wine.

"You'll find a man sometime Shaundi, it probably won't be The Boss but I'm sure you'll find a good guy." Kinzie bit her tongue realising what she just said and prayed that Shaundi didn't question what she said.

"What are you not telling me Kinzie?" Shaundi didn't get an answer. "Kinzie?" Shaundi scowled at her.

"The Boss lost a girl that was in The Saints a long time ago." Shaundi was stunned. "Please don't tell anyone else, only Johnny and I know."

"I won't, but it's nice to finally know why he didn't make a move on any of us." Shaundi smiled but Kinzie could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Shaundi." Kinzie said while getting off her seat and grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

"You don't want the glass?"

"Nope!" Kinzie shouted back as she turned the corner towards her bedroom.

Boss/Kyle's POV

I parked the car a few blocks away from the gas station and walked the rest of the way. I didn't want anyone getting suspicious of a black car driving to some place out of sight. Today would have been Lin and I's eight year anniversary. As I walked down past the gas station I saw the gap in the wall that Lin's car had been pushed through. As I slowly approached it I started to hurt inside. I knew if I walked anywhere near the ledge it would literally kill me inside so I climbed up onto the building and sat on the roof. I sat down and turned off my phone as I didn't want anyone calling me. After I put my phone back in my pocket I pulled out the small box. I flipped open the lid to reveal a round-cut diamond and platinum wedding ring. 'This cost me twenty grand' I thought to myself as I took it out of the box and held it between my fingers. I continued to hold it as I looked up at the sky. The words 'Any other comments?' echoed repeatedly in my head. "I'm like a ticking time bomb, I could go off at any time and destroy everything around me." I whispered to myself as I put the ring back in the box. "I need you Lin, even though I did become president." Kyle chuckled slightly. "A random kid that escaped a Government Organization, is The President of The United States. I don't think either of us could have guessed that one." He put the box back in his pocket. "I would do anything to have you with me right now."

I jumped as I heard an engine nearby. I sat still and watched as the car drove towards the hole in the wall. Just before the edge the car stopped and a person stepped out. They were also wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see who they were. 'Fucking brilliant, it's probably someone dumping drugs or a dead body' I thought to myself as I watched the mysterious figure walk round to the back of their car and open the trunk. They picked up a small gold chained necklace. The person walked to the edge holding the necklace at their side. 'I recognise that necklace' I thought to myself as I watched the person, waiting for them to speak. 'Is that the first necklace I bought while I was in The Saints? No it can't be' I thought to myself. I took another look at it.

"Happy eight year anniversary." I heard the person say. 'No it can't be, is that? No she's dead, but it sounded a lot like her, it's not, it is? Is that Lin?'

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and won't it be funny if that's not Lin;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's time for another chapter, I'm busy at the moment and I like to upload as soon as possible. (Reason for a few errors) But I'm going to be an idiot and not write about The Boss (Current time) in this chapter because it will be fun to leave you in suspense;) Yes I am evil, I know:D**

Chapter 7

Flashback

Kyle and the rest of The Saints were sitting in the church hanging out. They all sat drinking beer sharing stories about how many people they had killed in the past week. Lin walked in and hugged Kyle round the neck from behind.

"Ha I knew it!" Shouted Troy while pointing at the two of them. After his sudden outburst they all turned to look at the couple who hadn't moved.

"Damn." Said Dex.

"You owe me 50 bucks." Said Troy as he held out his hand towards Dex. After stalling for a few seconds Dex took 50 dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Troy.

"Hang on a minute." Said Lin as she sat down next to Kyle. "Actually no, I don't want to hear it." She said as she lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

"No disrespect Lin, but how do you date a man that doesn't talk?" Asked Aisha as she took of her cap. Lin looked at Kyle and he nodded his head.

"I'm just not much of a talker around a lot of people." Exclaimed Kyle with a half-smile on his face. Everyone in the church was shocked except Lin. All of them didn't know what to say.

"Lin, what did you do to this kid?" Asked Johnny, who had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Johnny" Lin said in her usual sassy tone.

"Well I think now we know the kid talks, I think we should get to know him better." Suggested Troy. (Troy bit down on this cigarette hoping that no one noticed his inner cop coming out)

"I agree." Added Julius. Kyle didn't look at Lin, he just looked down at his feet thinking of some good lies to tell. "Looks like the kid doesn't have a perfect past." Said Julius obviously trying to egg him on.

"It's nothing exciting." Kyle said still trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Nah come on kid, tell it anyway." Aisha hit Johnny on the arm as he said this.

"I got kicked out, lived on the streets, bought a shitty apartment and ended up in The Saints." Lin looked at him, knowing he was telling lies.

"Sounds like heaven, kid." Johnny said as Lin shot a death glare at him. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty Two."

"Shit you got an older woman there bro, you need any advice come to me." Johnny whispered to him but meant for everyone to hear. Lin and Aisha made eye contact.

"You want me to kick his ass or do you want to do it?" Aisha asked Lin.

"Go ahead." Lin replied with another devilish smirk on her face. She turned to Kyle. "I'm heading out, you want to come with?" Kyle looked at her and nodded. As they both stood up some of the guys started whistling.

"Don't hurt her too much!" Johnny shouted before getting git round the back of the head by Aisha. "She won't be any use to The Rollerz if she can't walk!" Lin muttered something under her breath as she and Kyle walked outside and got into her car. After she started driving she blurted out a question.

"Why did you lie to them about your past?" Kyle didn't answer, he just tensed up and sat up straight. "Fine I guess we'll just wait until we get to my place." She said while adjusting the grip on the wheel. The drive back to her apartment was in silence. She didn't know what to think or say, Lin just wanted answers.

Once they got to her place she unlocked the door. Kyle walked inside and took a seat on the couch. He sat with his legs apart and his fingers interlinked with each other. Lin could tell he was nervous so she got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and sat down opposite him. "You want to talk now?" She asked in a calm voice.

"You can't tell them." He said quietly, just loud enough so she could hear. "There are three people in that church that you can't trust."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's in the way they speak, the way they sit, the way they shoot a gun."

"Who are you talking about and why are you being so weird?"

"The way Troy speaks, the way Dex sits and the way Julius shoots a gun. Lin, you can't trust them."

"And how do I trust you? I've known them longer than I've known you and they've never screwed me over once." Lin snapped at him.

"Fine." He said while standing up. "Don't listen to me, but when one of them stabs you in the back don't come crying to me."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'll go and tell them?"

"What the worst they can do?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. "Shoot me?"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyle said while Lin stood up and walked closer to him with her arms crossed.

"No." Lin said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And why is that?" She asked getting in his face.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said, Lin could hear the frustration in his voice but she didn't know what to say. After all no one had ever said that to her before and she didn't know how to react. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again she put her hands on the back of his neck and began to kiss him. Knowing what was going on he immediately started to kiss her back. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she slowly moved one hand onto his chest pushing him away.

"I'm not that easy."

"Didn't say you were." Kyle replied with a smile on his face.

"Even when you're acting all cute and innocent."

"Oh so you like it rough?" Said Kyle, he knew exactly how to push her buttons and it was working.

"I never said that." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I can tell by your body language." Kyle said with a smirk on his face.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"What make you admit something you were trying to hide." Lin stood still biting her lip. "It's another one of my talents."

"Ugh, you and you're fucking 'talents'!" She said while laughing. "You're an asshole."

"I know." Both of them sat down on the couch. She cuddled up to him and placed her head on his chest.

"So why did you make up that lie at the church?"

"I can't trust them not to tell anybody else." He said while closing his eyes.

"But you only told me because I saw it?"

"I was going to tell you after we started dating." As he said that she smiled and closed her eyes. "Can you cook?"

"Typical man." She said as they both laughed. "If you must know, yes I can cook."

"Well we can cook together then."

"You can cook?" She asked surprised.

"Typical woman." The two of them laughed again. "You better not tell anyone." He said as they drifted off in each other's arms.

**So I decided to make the protagonist think there was something wrong with the three of them, if you have played 1&2 you will know that Troy is an undercover cop, Julius the protagonist up at up at the end of 1 and Dex started working for Ultor.**

**Thanks for reading and I know this is short but I didn't want to write the next present time part yet. (In other words I am suffering writers block and I want the next chapter to be perfect:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time… for another chapter in the present time, I wrote this when I was fully awake because I was half asleep when I wrote the previous chapter. As I can't be bothered to edit chapter 7 I'll just correct myself now… (At the end of one Julius blew up the protagonist, in a boat)**

Chapter 8

Kyle sat in shock for a few seconds before leaning forward slightly trying to hear what the mysterious character was saying. "I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be in The Saints my whole life." Kyle was about 90% sure that it was Lin. "It was my way out, with no strings attached." He sat and continued to listen as he was going to get off the roof after they had finished talking. "I wanted to come and find you, tell you that I was alive but I couldn't bring myself to do it." The person paused and looked up at the sky. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already did." Kyle silently slid off the roof so he was standing about ten metres behind her. "President." The woman said with a small chuckle. "Neither of us would have guessed." Kyle put his hands in his pockets and continued to stand silently behind her. "I hope I see you again, because…" She paused an inhaled a deep breath. "I miss you." She said while throwing the gold chain into the water.

"The feelings mutual." Kyle said, as he did the woman turned around to face him. She slowly pushed her hood of her head. "I could never stay mad at you, and now's no exception. She still stood silently in total shock. He slowly removed his sunglasses and put them in the pocket at the front of his hoodie. Lin finally found her voice again.

"Well at least you remembered our anniversary." Both of them could sense the tension between them. Kyle took a few steps forward so he was an arms width away from her.

"That was my necklace." He said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Well that was my car." She replied while gesturing to the water.

"I'm sorry." He said while looking down. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and Sharp, of all people."

"It's not your fault Kyle." She said sternly while crossing her arms.

"I blamed myself because I thought you were dead." He growled at her.

"Kyle, I should be the one apologising to you." Kyle looked up at her and pulled down his hood. "I didn't believe you when you said those things about Troy, Dex and Julius."

"I don't care about them anymore; even if Julius is dead, Dex ran away and Troy is still being an asshole as chief of police." Lin chuckled as Kyle said the last part.

"You want to get out of here?" She asked him. "This isn't really the best place to catch up."

"My cars parked a few blocks away and I'm guessing you don't want to leave yours here, so what's your address? I'll pick you up in an hour." After Lin gave him her address they both head back home, in shock about what just happened.

Kyle's POV

I grabbed the beer of the side of the counter and sat on my bed. After necking it I put it on the floor and took my phone out of my pocket. I still couldn't believe that I had talked to her. Eight years of missing her, thinking she was dead. I was just so elated. She didn't look any different than I remember. I turned my phone on. I had one message from Kinzie and two missed calls. She probably wanted to scream down the phone at me, but I didn't care. 'Should I tell her?' I thought to myself. 'No, she would probably tell Johnny.' After thinking for a minute I put my phone pack in my pocket and took out the box. "Have some fucking guts Kyle." I whispered to myself. "If this goes well, propose to her." I opened the box and took a look at the ring. "It's the only way you can't lose her again." While putting the box in my pocket I stood up and walked outside.

In Stilwater **(No one's POV)**

Kyle approached Lin's house and parked at the front. He saw her standing with her hands in her pockets so decided to get out and talk to her.

"Nice ride." She said in approval of his car.

"I always thought you'd like it." He said smiling at her. "But can we get out of here before I get seen because I'm not supposed to be in Stilwater." They both got in his car. After he began to drive Lin turned to look at him.

"Can you still do that healing thing?" She asked as she was suspicious of why he wasn't dead yet.

"It's funny because although I was in a coma my skin healed in like, one day." He laughed while changing gear and speeding across a bridge.

"I worried about you." She said as she looked forward again.

"Hey, I'm sorry I listened to Julius."

"You told me not to trust him, but you made that mistake didn't you." She said with a hint of sass in her voice.

"Yeah well, after you died I didn't give a fuck." Her neck snapped round to look at him. "I was just a gangbanger with an anger problem, after a few years that anger switched back and forth with depression."

"Why? You lost other people, not just me."

"But I was in love with you Lin!" He snapped. "That's what made it different." He scowled at her.

"Are you still?"

"What?" He asked her, turning to look at her while they waited at traffic lights.

"Are you still in love with me?" She asked again.

"Why do you think I came back?" He asked her with a worried expression on his face. "Do you still love me?"

"As much as I wanted them to, my feelings for you never changed." She replied with a small smile on her face. Kyle pulled up in the Freckle Bitches car park. Lin looked at him and she was about to start laughing.

"What?" He asked her.

"Freckle bitches?" She said to him while getting out of the car. Kyle put his hood up; making sure no one saw him.

"Come on, some of our best dates were here." He said as a smile crept onto his face.

"We were just kids." She laughed as he held out his hands. She reluctantly took them and he walked backwards holding them both.

"Kids that were in love." He replied. Just before they reached the door Kyle stopped. "You're going to have to order by the way." He said to her while handing her a 20 dollar bill. Kyle sat in a corner far away from everyone else. After a few minutes Lin walked over holding a tray with burgers and fries on.

"I hate being so cringe, but I'm going to have to say; I missed you." She said while he ate a few fries.

"I missed you so much, I can't even describe." He replied as they both continued to eat.

"You've got a lot of new Saints now." She said to him. He just nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're good friends, but as much as I hate to admit it." He paused. "The Saints have gone soft, now we're in the White House we can't do half the shit we used to."

"Speaking of that, remember when we joked about you becoming president?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"How long are you going to be in Stilwater?" She asked him hoping that he'd say forever.

"I've got about 6 days before they're going to look for me." He said. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he said this.

"Then let's make the most of it." She said seductively. They both stood up and walked towards Kyle's car, once they both got in Kyle decided to ask her a serious question.

"Would you ever think about coming back to the White Crib with me?" Lin was stunned, she had never really thought about it before and wasn't sure how to answer.

"I honestly don't know; can we talk about it at your place?" She asked trying to avoid the question so she could think about the answer. The rest of the drive was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence but it was a thoughtful silence.

After Kyle parked the car they both headed inside. Lin looked around the apartment before leaning against one of the counters. "I thought you'd be staying at the Purgatory."

"Well some of The Saints stopped hanging out here years ago so I thought this was the best place."

"Is Johnny doing ok?" She asked with a questionable look on her face.

"He's doing fine; hasn't changed at all." Kyle laughed while grabbing two beers out of the fridge and handing one to Lin. "I need to tell them all about me when I get back."

"And how the fuck are you going to do that?" She asked before drinking another mouthful of beer.

"Well I was hoping for a bit of support."

"Kyle I would love to come back with you but politics and fame isn't my thing."

"Do you really think it's mine?"

"You don't want to be president do you?" She asked him. When they first started dating Kyle taught her a few tricks on how to read people. (To help her undercover work with The Rollerz) But she still tried to use these techniques. He slowly shook his head.

"Sure it's got its perks but I'm only president to keep them all happy and most of all to keep them safe." He said, putting his beer down on the counter.

"You always try and make other people happy, why don't you do what makes you happy for once?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" He asked with a smirk on his face. As soon as she put her beer down they both stepped forward into each other's personal space. Kyle cupped her face and at the same time Lin wrapped her arms around his body. They slowly began to kiss. The kiss started off being soft but as they continued it began to get more passionate and tender. After a few seconds they both stopped for air.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked while looking into his eyes.

"Always have, always will." He said before beginning to kiss her again.

"God I… missed this." She said in between kisses. After they let go of each other Kyle placed his arms around her.

"Please don't leave me again." He said while closing his eyes, savouring every second with her in his arms.

"I won't."

"Marry me then." He said. Kyle knew it was a longshot asking her this but after the time they had spent together again, he couldn't not ask her.

"Seriously?" She asked as her eyes shot wide open, not letting go of him.

"But I'm not really a traditional guy so…" He said while lifting her up and placing her on the counter. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring. Lin looked in awe as she saw all the beautiful stones.

"That means I'm the First Lady, doesn't it?" She said managing to speak.

"Yes."

"Oh fuck it." She said while holding out her hand waiting for Kyle to place the ring on her finger.

"I was actually going to ask you a long time ago." Lin looked at him realising that if she hadn't disappeared she would have probably married him.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well we need to discuss a plan."

"And just where are we going to do that?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking in bed." Kyle said with a smirk.

"I always said I wasn't that easy." Lin said as Kyle laughed.

"Well I guess we'll just cuddle then."

"I see the sarcasm's never changed." Lin said as they both laughed.

At the White Crib with Kinzie

"Fuck." She said slowly as she rolled over in bed to look at a half empty bottle of whiskey. "My head hurts so much." She whispered as she sat up and grabbed two painkillers. As she was still half asleep she didn't realise that she had picked up the bottle of whiskey again. In a few seconds she had used the whiskey to help her swallow her painkillers. After she stood up she walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it. "Man, I look so rough." About 45 minutes later she exited her room and head to the board room for an important meeting with the rest of The Saints. Once she got there she sat in her chair and waited for Pierce to get there. He was late. As usual.

"Where the fuck is Pierce?" Asha said, everyone could hear the anger in her voice so stayed quiet.

"You know me, love to make an entrance." **(Quote from SR:TT) **Pierce said walking in with a cocky smirk on his face. He was wearing a leopard print fedora instead of his usual plain coloured one. As he sat down everyone looked at each other waiting to see who would laugh first.

"Dude, you look so fucking stupid right now." Said Johnny while holding in laughter.

"But Fruit said it looked good." Whined Pierce.

"Who the fuck is 'Fruit'?" Asked Johnny who was on the verge of crying with laughter.

"A stripper."

"What the one that gave you that STD?" Piped up Shaundi from the other end of the table.

"How'd you know about that girl?" Pierce said in the moan/pissed off voice he does.

"You talk really loud on the phone." She replied before the whole group (except Pierce) burst out laughing. After everyone stopped laughing the room went silent. They were all waiting for someone else to speak first because it was usually The Boss.

"I spoke to the Boss last night." Said Kinzie breaking the silence. Everyone's necks snapped round to see Kinzie typing on her laptop. "I can't speak to him again though if that's what you're asking." She said in her usual sassy tone. "We got into an argument about some stuff, and he said if I tell any of you he would kill me." Everyone in the room was in shock.

"He actually threatened to kill you?" Asked Ben.

"No, he promised." Everyone in the room tensed up at what Kinzie was telling them.

"So he hit Johnny, disappeared and is now threatening to kill Kinzie, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?" Asked Asha.

"Being in love can make people do the strangest things." Said Johnny. Everyone looked at him and he bit his tongue realising what he just said.

"Johnny!" Kinzie snapped at him.

"What?" He said while holding his arms up in surrender. "It just slipped out." He whined.

"Do you two mind filling the rest of us in on, what the fuck is going on?" Shouted Matt who was obviously getting agitated. The rest of The Saints nodded in agreement. Johnny and Kinzie looked at each other signalling for the other one to answer.

"We wish we could, but we can't tell you." Said Kinzie as she finally gave in to the staring competition Johnny and she were having. As she did this he smirked.

"Will we find out when The President gets back?" Asked Keith.

"If he doesn't tell us all, I will beat it out of him." Johnny replied and they all nodded in agreement.

"As for right now we need to continue to cover for him because we can't have the press and everyone else out looking for him." Kinzie added.

**Dayum this chapter though;) I thought as this story is kind of serious I would had some humour (Pierce etc.) but I hope you understand what is going on and Kyle is going to make one hell of an entrance when he gets back:) Some of you are probably thinking 'marriage wtf?' but I wasn't planning that, it sorta just happened. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the follows and review, it means a lot. However I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter. Should I make them go back to the White Crib now? Or should I give them a few more days in Stilwater? I don't know! Oh well looks like I'm going to do what I usually do and start writing without a plan:')**

Chapter 9

At the White Crib

Kinzie and Johnny were the only two left sat in the board room. She slowly closed her laptop and looked towards Johnny, who was running his fingers along the blade of a knife. "Tell me more about her." Johnny put the knife down on the table and looked towards her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm intrigued."

"I don't think The Boss would want me to."

"Then tell me from your point of view Johnny, who was she to you?"

"Like a little sister." He said while looking out of the window with a smile on his face. "Like the one that you always used to bicker with and tell each other to shut up." Kinzie smiled because someone was finally opening up to her about Lin. "I went to school with her." She was surprised Johnny actually mentioned the word school. "We were the kids that always got into trouble, but I think…" He said while putting his feet on the table. "The kids that get into trouble, create the best memories while doing it." Kinzie rolled her eyes as the only time she got into trouble at school was when they found out she hacked into the networks. "We would always look out for each other, and we both had the same badass sociopathic mind-set." He chuckled slightly. "That's probably why we clicked so well." Johnny stopped and turned round to face Kinzie. "After getting into shit, we joined The Saints but when I lost her." Johnny stopped and removed his sunglasses. Kinzie was shocked as he never takes them off. "It was literally worse than taking a shot to the knee."

"Do you always think about her?"

"I still think about everyone that The Saints of lost, how can you not? They died fighting, and sacrificing their own lives to save us." He put his sunglasses back on. "Man, seeing the head of someone you love sliced off the rest of their body." He gritted his teeth. "You go insane, watching it and re-living everyday of your life." Kinzie remained uneasy as she stared at him. "No wonder The Boss needed some time away, he never used to be this angry, depressed guy but I can tell when he thinks about her he dies a little more inside."

"I'm sorry Johnny, I don't know what else to say."

"Call The Boss, make sure he's ok and if he has a go at you for calling him just tell him I was worried." Johnny picked up his knife and quickly left the room. Kinzie just sat in silence trying to process everything she had just heard. She slowly pulled out the phone that The Boss had given to her. After looking at it for a few seconds she dialled the number and slowly held the phone up to her ear. She sat on the edge of her seat waiting to see if he'd answer. After a few rings he picked up.

"Sup' Kinzie." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"I'm perfect."

"When are you coming back?" He didn't reply straight away and Kinzie could swear that she heard another voice, however she let it slide.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok good, see you when you get back Boss." She said before ending the call.

Stilwater

"Why tomorrow?" Kyle asked Lin as he put his phone away and rolled over to face her.

"Because today we can do whatever the fuck we want to do; we set off tonight and sneak into the White Crib and then I make a badass entrance tomorrow morning."

"I love the way you think." He smiled at her. They slowly moved towards each other and began to kiss, after a few seconds Lin pushed him away.

"Nope." She smirked at him. "You aren't getting anything."

"Well I got enough last night." He smirked at her cheekily and she punched his chest playfully.

"Shut up." She said jokingly while getting out of bed. He followed her and searched in one of the cupboards for a glass.

"You want a drink?" She nodded and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. "So what do you want to do today? He asked while filling the glasses with water.

"We should go to the church, leave behind what's left of the old Saints."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said while handing Lin one of the glasses. She took a small sip of her water before speaking again.

"Well we should get going then." Lin said while looking at the time. "It's two already and we need to leave tonight."

"Then let's go." He replied while grabbing the keys of the counter. They both sat in his car and Kyle began to drive. "It isn't too far from here."

"Can I shoot you?" Kyle turned round with a strange look on his face. "Show don't tell." He raised an eyebrow at her so she continued. "Don't tell them you can heal, let me shoot your hand and allow them to watch." He smiled at her.

"Ok, just don't shoot me in the head because it hurts loads."

"Saints Row bitches!" The heard a man shout from his car.

"Wow that brings back some memories." He said, thinking out loud. "I always used to hear people say that." A large grin crept across his face.

"People never stopped." Lin added as he parked the car a few blocks away from the church. Kyle put his hood up so he wasn't recognised and Lin did so no one could see her through security cameras.

"I've got to admit, Ultor did this place up pretty nice considering what it was."

"It was home." Lin said as Kyle looked at her suspiciously. "I remember when we were all one big happy family." Kyle moved his arms slowly towards her and put it round her waist.

"We still are a family."

"A family minus four members."

"Come on, let's go sit inside." They both walked up the steps and sat inside the empty church.

"We were sitting over there the first time you talked." Lin said pointing in the direction of where an old column used to be.

"Julius used to make his speeches up there."

"Can you still remember them?"

"It's our time now, let's get this shit started?"

"Yeah."

"I used it in space, turns out Ben King wrote it." Lin laughed at his comment.

"I always thought Julius wasn't as smart as he wanted us to think."

"I've had an idea." Kyle said excitedly.

"What?" Lin asked as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"How about we see how observant my crew is?"

"And just how would we do that?"

"I go into a meeting with them, with a ring on my ring finger." Lin laughed as he continued.

"I'll do a few hand gestures and see if anyone notices."

"And I'll be standing in the shadows waiting for my queue to enter."

"Exactly, this is going to be fucking brilliant." Kyle said while laughing.

"Well let's go get you a ring then." She said as they both stood up and took one last look around the church before heading outside.

At the White Crib

"What the fuck was that girl?" Pierce asked as he walked into the bar to find Shaundi siting alone (again).

"Hilarious." Shaundi replied as he sat beside her.

"Letting most of the crew know that I got an STD off Fruit isn't 'hilarious'!" He said while mocking her voice.

"What do you want Pierce?" Shaundi asked while taking a sip of her red wine.

"To talk."

"And what do you want to talk about?" She asked him, giving him a weak glare.

"Anything and everything." He simply replied.

"And what the fuck does that mean?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Oh no what is it?" She asked sarcastically. "HPV?, warts?, Herpes?"

"No girl!" He said quickly. "That's nasty."

"Can't blame me for asking."

"I have a college degree." Shaundi was surprised to hear someone in The Saints actually had one.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can trust me, obviously something's bothering you so you can get it off your chest."

"Do you prefer the old me?"

"You're both the same girl! Everyone matures and besides." He smiled at her. "You think for yourself now instead of stealing my ideas and taking credit."

"Yeah I guess… wait what? Hey!" She whined as he got up and ran before she hit him or worse.

With Kyle and Lin

"How do you think Johnny is going to react?"

"I don't know." He replied as they entered Washington.

"I'm scared he's never going to forgive me."

"I forgave you in a matter of seconds." He said while taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on hers. "He's an understanding guy, remember?" Kyle said while holding her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"What if they freak out about your healing?"

"Then we can run away together, because if they won't accept it they can go fuck themselves."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I personally cannot wait to start writing the next one:) If there is a few errors, sorry:( I'm half asleep. I might play around with two separate couples (Other Saints) but I'm not sure yet as I didn't plan to include them so much in the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**From now on I'm going to just call him Kyle, the only time when he won't be called that is when someone e.g. Johnny says it. Why? Because I'm lazy and it's easier to call him Kyle…**

Chapter 10 :D

At the White Crib (Kyle and Lin)

Both of them stepped out of the car out into the garage. Lin looked around and admired her surroundings. "This is literally my heaven." She said while putting her hood up and looking at some of the cars.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet." Kyle replied while cautiously looking around to see if anyone else was in the garage.

"What happens if we run into someone?" She asked while walking towards him.

"Let me do the talking and don't get offended if I call you a stripper."

"You better not." She said while giving him a death glare.

"You seem to be forgetting what undercover work is."

"And you seem to have forgotten what I did to the last guy that called me a hoe." She answered while cracking her knuckles.

"Hey that guy was just kidding." Kyle said while raising his arms in surrender. Lin just scowled at his comment. "Ok." He whined. "Just follow me." Both of them walked out of the garage into one of the many corridors in the White Crib.

"This place is fucking huge." She whispered under her breath so that Kyle could hear her.

"My room isn't too far from here." He muttered as they began to quicken their steps. Suddenly voices echoed from a corridor up ahead. As they crept closer Kyle began to listen in on the conversation.

"Not in a million lifetimes!" A woman shouted.

"Come on Asha just give me a chance." A man whined.

"Fuck off Pierce!" Asha screamed.

"These two know how to wake up the universe." Kyle whispered to Lin. She silently chuckled at Kyle's comment and at the two of his fellow Saints.

"Girl you only pushing me away 'cause you have a thing for Gat!" Pierce shouted back, a few seconds later the sound of skin contact echoed through the corridors. Lin shivered as she heard the impact. Pierce let out a loud scream.

"Girl, what the fuck did you that for?"

"I do not have a thing for Gat!" Asha snapped. A few seconds later Kyle heard two doors slam, he poked his head around the corner to see the empty corridor.

"That argument seemed nasty." Lin muttered.

"When it comes down to it they can work together." Kyle whispered back before they began to walk quickly down the corridor where the argument had just taken place. After walking through a few more corridors without any interruptions they finally reached Kyle's room. He opened the door and they both walked inside. Lin stood with her arms crossed. A huge spray painted mural (That filled a whole wall) caught her eye. She walked closer to it as Kyle removed his hoodie.

"Wow." She gasped while looking that the faces.

"Every lieutenant to ever be in The Saints." He said as he walked and hugged her from behind. "Dead or alive." He smiled. "If I love them or hate them."

"Tell me a story about every single one of them." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm going to go in order." He said while pulling out a chair and sitting down on it. He pulled Lin onto his knee and pointed to the first picture.

"All the people with an orange background; Julius, Troy, Johnny, Dex, Aisha, Ben and you." Lin smiled as she looked at all the faces of her old friends. "Julius was like a father figure to me, ever since he helped me. I killed him because he tried to kill me, eye for an eye I guess."

"Would you still kill him now?"

"I'd have shot him in the leg and told him to fuck off out of my life, however I did the right thing at the time." Kyle gestured to Troy's face. "The cheeky fucker." He said causing Lin to laugh slightly. "There was always something off about that guy, he once said to me he wasn't alright with getting into the drug shit. I should have known, but he made the guards give Johnny slack when he was in prison so I guess he's still a Saint, although he'd never admit it." Kyle pointed at Johnny. "The badass motherfucker took a shotgun shell to the knee and kept walking, but most of all he did it to save my ass."

"Would you take a bullet for him?" Kyle looked confused. "If you couldn't do the healing thing?"

"I'd die for any of my Saints Lin, you know I would." He said before moving his arm to point at Dex. "The master strategist Dex." They both laughed slightly. "He always told me never to do a Johnny and plan my attacks, I should have listened to him." Lin's face looked concerned. "But I didn't." He laughed. "R&B sensation Aisha, she died protecting Johnny and I." He thought for a moment. "God did she love her furniture." Lin laughed. "Ben's a good guy, he came to The Saints for help after his own crew turned on him." He paused and sighed. "That's why you need a crew you can trust."

"Has anyone ever seen this mural before?"

"Nope." He replied. "That's what makes it special." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. As she did this he smiled. "And the last face on the orange background."

"Mine."

"Yours." He said with a large smile on his face. "I love you." Lin smirked as he said this. "You give me a reason to be happy." He pointed towards the yellow background. "Carlos, Shaundi and Pierce." Lin could hear the guilt in his voice as he said Carlos' name. "Carlos was just a kid, helped me bust out of jail when I woke up." Kyle took a deep breath. "He was dragged around by his feet that were attached to the back of a moving truck, when I got there to help him." He took another deep breath again and Lin held his hand. "I couldn't get the chain off, we held hands and he nodded so I slowly pulled out my pistol and put the poor kid out of his misery."

"I'm sorry."

"I got her back, put her in the trunk of her car and had her boyfriend accidentally crush her with his monster truck."

"You did it because you wanted to make him feel the same didn't you?" Kyle didn't answer he just pointed to the next person.

"Pierce, the dude shouting in the corridor." Lin chuckled as she replayed the argument in her head. "He's one of the only people that haven't changed at all, although he doesn't act like it he's a really smart guy; like a Dex I would take a bullet for because he's like a brother to me." He looked at the picture of Shaundi, it had half of her Stilwater face and half of her current face.

"So what's the story behind her?" Lin asked, slightly confused at the picture.

"She's changed; the half of her face on the left was her in Stilwater." He laughed. "The loa dust smoking, man fucking, couldn't care less fun Shaundi. She could always get the right Intel at the right time and I'll never forget rescuing her from one of her ex's." He looked at the white background. "Steelport." The happy expression disappeared from his face. "After we thought Johnny was killed we met Kinzie and Matt." We worked with Kinzie to take down the Syndicate, we couldn't have done it without her as she's a brilliant hacker in a techno era." He pointed towards Matt. "This kid was actually a lieutenant in the Syndicate but as you know just because they were the enemy doesn't mean they don't work with us in the future." Lin nodded her head understanding that he was foreshadowing Ben. He pointed towards the red background. "Asha and Keith." He chuckled. "Asha was the girl that was shouting a Pierce in the hall, she likes to think she's the most badass woman so I think she's going to have a bit of a shock when she meets you." Lin laughed.

"You think?"

"Yeah." Kyle replied. "You are the most badass woman I've ever met in my life." Lin laughed again. "She's still with MI6 but The Saints are now her main priority."

"MI6? Fucking hell Kyle you sure know how to pick a crew." Lin said in shock.

"Don't forget Keith David the international ex movie star." Kyle said while chuckling quietly.

"I still can't believe you did this." Lin said while gesturing towards the wall.

"This wall represents my life." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "And now with you it's complete."

"Aww, that's so cheesy but so cute at the same time."

"What do you say we get some sleep before tomorrow?"

"Perfect idea."

**YES! YES! I know I missed out some people but I just put in the important ones from Saints Row and Saints Row 4. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. It's late and I'm tired so there is probably going to be errors I haven't found btw:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I **_**was**_** doing work but oh well, I'm having more fun writing this anyway:)**

Chapter 11

The board room (Rest of The Saints)

"Man." Pierce yawned. "It's too early for this shit."

"It's eleven o'clock!" Asha snapped from the other side of the table. Pierce opened his mouth to say something but Ben cut him off.

"Maybe you both shouldn't have woken up the rest of us last night." The rest of them all nodded in agreement. After Ben said this both of them remained silent.

"Has anyone got any news to share?" Asked Matt who was obviously trying to start a conversation. But no one answered, instead they all stared around the room awkwardly.

"Kinzie do you know if The Boss is even back?" Johnny asked, she could hear a slight bit of frustration in his voice.

"Relax Johnny." Kyle said cockily while walking towards his chair. Lin remained in the shadows of the door with her hood up and blackout sunglasses on. Kyle sat down and brushed back his hair with his hand trying to make them notice the ring. The all looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. "Anything serious happen when I was gone?" He asked still smiling.

"Why did you go? And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Asked Shaundi.

"Can't I just be happy?" He laughed.

"Please don't tell me you're high." Shaundi pleaded.

"I'm not high." Kyle said while putting his hands on the table and tapping in a slow rhythm. "Pierce, Ben." Kyle said while looking towards them. "How many points do we have?"

"We're still at twenty." Ben replied.

"Well how can we fix it?"

"Can you give me one hundred percent employment?" Pierce asked, annoyed that he had to repeat what he said before the Zin invasion.

"I still can't Pierce." He replied.

"Will you get married?" Pierce asked waiting for the 'fuck no' he received the first time.

"I already am." Kyle replied as he watched the reactions around the room. Matt spat out his water, Pierce fell off his chair and Kinzie closed her laptop.

"What the fuck!" Shaundi shouted adding to the sequence of events. "Who did you get married to?" Kyle looked towards the door signalling for Lin to enter. She walked slowly into the room, as she did this she could feel everyone's eyes watching her. She stood next to Kyle.

"Is this some sort of hoe?" Pierce asked while pointing at the hood figure. Lin began to crack her knuckles.

"The last time someone called her a hoe she broke their nose and took some of the guy's teeth out." Kyle said while smirking. He looked at Johnny. Kyle smiled as he watched Johnny struggle to put the pieces together.

"What? So she's automatically a Saint because you married her?" Asha asked.

"Asha, I suggest you ladies show this woman respect." Kyle said calmly. "You should be looking up to her, after all she was the first woman to ever climb the ranks of The Saints." After Kyle said this Lin slowly removed her sunglasses and lowered her hood. Johnny's mouth hung open in shock and the others looked around the room wondering what to do next.

"Any other comments?" She said in her usual voice. "What? No more calling me a hoe or saying I'm not a Saint." She said cockily.

"Is it really you?" Johnny asked quietly.

"In the flesh and fucking blood." She replied.

"I'm going to be the only person in the room with some guts when I say this." Shaundi said, they could all hear the pissed off tone in her voice. "How the fuck, are we all supposed to trust her, we don't even know her!"

"I trust her so much she knows everything about me, and by that I mean everything."

"I'm a Stilwater gangbanger just like you Shaundi." Said Lin.

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Shaundi asked sassily.

"We're all the same, although most of us won't admit it; we never change." Shaundi shrugged as Lin said this so she continued. "Thing is back in Stilwater my man here taught me a few tricks; so know I'm going to read you through your body language." Kyle smirked as Lin said this as he knew she was going to try to embarrass Shaundi. "You're pissed off."

"No shit Sherlock." Shaundi said, by know she was getting angry and everyone could tell.

"No way, you're pissed off at me because you want to fuck my husband."

"Trust me, I do not want to fuck your husband." Shaundi said, trying to laugh it off.

"That's surprising since you've already fucked half of the men in Stilwater, I thought you'd want to add him to your collection." Lin chuckled gesturing towards Kyle. Shaundi stood up and stormed out of the room, Asha ran after her. Some of the other Saints left the room, leaving Kyle, Lin, Kinzie and Johnny. "I need to speak to these two, do you mind if we catch up later?" Lin said to Johnny.

"Sure; but I just can't believe this has just happened." Johnny said while leaving the room.

"What the fuck did I read?" Kinzie snapped while glaring at Kyle.

"My past." He replied, his voice sounding emotionless.

"Well what the fuck is your past? Because the Government don't seem to know." Kyle walked a few steps away from Kinzie and nodded at Lin.

"Watch closely." He said as Lin pulled out a gun and pointed it towards him. He slowly held out his hand. Lin pulled the trigger on the gun and sent a bullet straight through his hand. It tore through his flesh, landing in the wall behind him. Kinzie watched closely as the wound healed in a matter of seconds. "Kinzie you can't tell anyone." Kyle said before sitting back down next to Lin. "Seriously Kinzie I was tortured by those guys for years, this can't get out."

"Ok, but why did you never tell any of your friends about this?"

"I did." Kyle said with a cheeky grin while pointing towards Lin.

"I think you should tell the rest of them."

"What, and have one of them saying something while they are pissed?" Kyle snapped. "Kinzie, I can't let that happen."

"Ok." Kinzie said while picking up her laptop. "It was nice meeting you Lin." She said while leaving Kyle and Lin in the room.

"I think you should apologize to Shaundi."

"What?" Lin whined. "I was only telling the truth."

"I know." Kyle laughed. "But I don't want some of the others to get the wrong impression."

"Fine." Lin sighed. "I'll go find her."

With Shaundi

"What a stupid bitch." Shaundi snapped as she gestured to the bar tender for a drink.

"Don't worry about that arsehole." Asha said while placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Just focus on what you want." Shaundi's neck snapped round.

"And what exactly do I want?"

"Whatever the fuck you want, I'm not a bloody guidance counsellor Shaundi."

"I just need someone to point me in the right direction." She said while picking up the glass that the bar tender had placed on the counter. "Normally that would be The Boss but he's too busy playing love puppy with Lin." She scowled as she said Lin's name. Asha looked round as she heard heel's clicking in the distance.

"Look, I've got to be… somewhere." Asha stammered as she stood up and left hastily. Shaundi just sighed and downed her white wine.

"Hey." Shaundi turned around as she heard a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" Shaundi growled as she put down her glass.

"I want to apologize." Lin said blatantly.

"To a lot of us, you are new here."

"I know." She replied. "But that's why I'm apologizing Shaundi; I don't need enemies, especially not you."

"Can't you just kick my ass?" Shaundi asked with a hint of sass.

"I haven't kicked anyone's ass properly in about eight years." Lin chuckled.

"Do you really know everything about him?"

"I know his name." Lin whispered so only Shaundi could hear her.

"You've got to be kidding?" Shaundi asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Even Johnny doesn't know." They both smiled. "Are you really as badass as he makes you out to be?"

"I'm going to try to be as modest as possible when I say this; I'm a gangbanger and I was the first woman to climb the ranks of The Saints." Shaundi frowned. "There's got to be a reason for that, right?"

"I guess so but you've got to earn respect now, some people won't respect what you did in the past." Shaundi said, trying to advise her.

"How do I do that?" Lin smiled as she knew what she was going to say next. "Go on a dating show, star in an energy drink commercial or even… release a clothing line?"

"Fucking sarcasm." Shaundi muttered.

**Sorry for the wait and I know it's a short chapter. I am currently battling depression and I lack motivation to do pretty much anything, only close family members know and I said this because you don't know me. (If a friend is reading this I urge you to keep quiet) **

**However I will try and post new chapters as soon as possible and I am also playing around with some new ideas for a new story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the chapter:) I'm trying to update as soon as possible but I have so much work at the moment and I am going on holiday on the 24****th**** of October so I won't be updating for over a week… However after that I promise to upload asap.**

Chapter 12

Kinzie's screams echoed throughout Washington. Bodyguards in the White Crib held their ears and shivered as they heard the sounds. Doors slammed one after another like clatters of thunder.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled as she ripped off her heels and ran down one of the many corridors. A random woman stepped out of the way while giving her a dirty look. She opened one of the many doors and charged into what looked like an arcade. "Matt!" Kinzie huffed as she placed her hands on her hips while blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Matt where the fuck are you?" She screamed while looking frantically round the many games and slot machines.

"Just around here, gosh don't get your knickers in a twist." She heard a voice from the far end of the room. Kinzie ran towards him and stood beside him.

"Matt, someone's hacking into to our servers and I can't stop them."

"What do you mean?" Matt jumped back away from the claw machine he was playing on and pulled out his phone. His fingers tapped rapidly on the screen for a few seconds before her shoved it back into his pocket. "Shite, Kinzie what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kinzie snapped at him.

"Well we need to get to a stable connection point because we could be being watched and-" Kinzie cut him off mid-sentence.

"We need to work together because this is serious.; I know." The both jogged out of the room and head towards one of the many computer data rooms in the White House. Once they got there Kinzie barged in and looked around. The room was filled with large; tall steel boxes. The boxes were filled with all sorts of technology that had multi-coloured flashing lights. The rows of lights were blinding and vibrant. Like the stereotypical ones from the movies. Kinzie began pulling out boxes and ripping out some pen drive like things while Matt began to play with wires on the ceiling.

"Emergency power in three-"

"Hold on a second you stupid fuck." Kinzie shouted while pulling out a silver data chip.

"Two."

"Oh my god!" Kinzie screamed as she unplugged the last of the things out of one of the most important looking machines.

"One." Matt said as he tore a wire from the roof causing the room to turn purple with all the lights. "We need to get this place on lockdown."

"No, not before we find out who these people are." Kinzie scowled.

"They already hacked into our networks Kinzie, we have to get rid of them now." Matt said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Ugh fine, but we need to tell everyone about this."

"Certainly." Replied Matt as he kicked one of the boxes and watched it hit the ground like a pile of bricks.

With the rest of The Saints

"Shit." Exclaimed Shaundi as they all looked around the room. All the lights had gone dark purple and everyone was wondering what to do next.

"I think these are the emergency lights." Said Keith as he crossed his arms and looked up at one of the bulbs.

"What the fuck is going on?" Asked Asha, who was removing her boxing gloves.

"How are we supposed to know girl?" Piped up Pierce. He was obviously trying to wind her up.

"I was just asking, you stupid prick." Asha snapped. Her blood was beginning to boil and everyone could tell she was beginning to tense up.

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to ask 'what's going on'!" Pierce snapped back while mimicking her.

"You are such an arrogant little shit." Asha scowled while getting into his face. He looked slightly shocked for a moment but resumed back to his normal self.

"Listen, I know you're sexually frustrated but this isn't how you get a quick fuck." He replied while gesturing towards her. The rest of the crew stood and watched although the two of them were oblivious. Asha pointed at him and snarled.

"I'm not trying to get a quick shag you cocky bastard." By now they were standing centimetres apart. "All I did was ask a question and you turned it into an argument."

"Bitch it takes two people to argue."

"But it only takes one to start one." Asha simply replied as she stepped back from Pierce and back over to her boxing bag. Pierce bit down on his tongue knowing he'd lost the argument. Some of the other Saints chuckled and Pierce lowered his hat over his eyes. A few moments later Kinzie and Matt burst into the room. They could both sense the tension but thought it was best to ignore it.

"We have a problem." Stated Kinzie, everyone turned around to see the two hackers standing in the doorway.

"Don't bullshit us, what is going on?" Said Johnny as he pulled out a blade and ran his fingertips along it. The purple light reflected off the blade creating mesmerizing shades of purple.

"We got hacked." Explained Matt with an embarrassed look on his face. Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"You're telling us that the two best hackers in the world, got hacked?" Kyle asked, finally joining in the conversation.

"Matt was sugar-coating it to be honest." Kinzie replied. "There have been hackers anonymously spying on us through our networks."

"Her laptop was in the room when you told her about the thing." Lin whispered in Kyle's ear. He immediately tensed up as he heard this and stood up straight.

"How long has this been happening Kinzie?" Kyle was about to explode with rage.

"We don't know."

"They could know about me Kinzie." Kyle growled as they all turned to look at him. "What if it's them?" Everyone else in the room looked incredibly confused. "What if they caught you snooping in their files?"

"Then they caught me?" Kinzie shrugged.

"Is anybody going to tell us, what the fuck is going on?" Shouted Ben abruptly.

"Everyone get your guns and prepare for war, because if it's them, they will kill us all." Kyle stammered, just loud enough for them all to hear.

"I think you're over-reacting Boss, it might not be them."

"You don't know them Kinzie, they break you." Kyle rolled his shoulders back and inhaled a deep breath. "So if it is them, we need to be ready."

**I don't know what's going on with me:( I can't write down what I want to say, not even in my English exams:') I keep word vomiting and messing up my words which is even more annoying as I am depressed. However I tried my best to write this chapter and I know it's not the best. Hope you still enjoy:)**


End file.
